User talk:Docja
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- Crimsonnavy (Talk) 18:42, June 22, 2011 No Episode articles I don't want to have to report you to Hstar for making episode articles the right way. Plus we're on break. This is a friendly warning, no new episode articles until season 1 episode plots are complete and only Cinnamon 115 can make the episode plots. This was a friendly warning. Next time, I'll report you to Hstar. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 19:08, June 22, 2011 (UTC) You were warned. Ok, you've been warned. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 00:18, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Last Warning This is your last warning. Stop creating episode articles or I'll have Hstar block you. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 02:21, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Work on something else. We're on break until Cinnamon 115 writes up episode plots for the remaining IL*** episodes. So no episode articles until then. Work on something else. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 02:29, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Final warning This is your final warning, if you do not refrain from creating episode articles, you will receive a block. This is your last warning, as well. --BassJapas(Talk) 02:32, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Hstar's Warning Message (The Last Straw) Hello Docja, sorry to get our relationship off to a bad start... it was reported to me that you have broke Project Anime rules. As Leader of Project Anime I will not tolerate this. This is a warning message - if you do it again you risk being blocked. The duration of the block will depend on how bad your actions are. If you are reported to me again I will give you a day to apologise and make up for your mistakes, if you do not apologise and explain yourself you will be blocked. The following list are the rules that you broke. You should reflect on this and perhaps check out Project Anime to avoid breaking any other rules accidently. *You made four Original Series Episodes - We'd appreciate if you'd tell us your interest in making an Episode before you do so. (Season 1, 2 and 3 are finished, our Synopsis Maker is currently working on Season 1 so don't edit that season without permission.) *You created one Advanced Generation Episode without any information or templates. If you have any questions feel free to ask. To see how a correct Episode should be set out see IL001. Also if you'd like me to reccomend you any Anime Pages just ask. You might want to take a look at the Episode Guide. (as you had so many warnings and didn't ask Winxfan1 or BassJapas for help I assumed you were doing them in bad faith) Sorry to get off to a bad start, I apologise if those incorrect edits you made were in good faith but I had to give you this message. If you'd like me to show you how to create an Episode maybe we could! Choose one from Advanced Generation or Diamond and Pearl. -- Hstar (Talk) 17:18, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey hey L.O'Rourke 22:31, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Categories Can you please stop adding the category Fully Evolved to the character Pokémon please? If you take a look at the actual category itself, it only has the actual Pokémon listed there, not the Pokémon owned by anime characters. [[User:Jirachiwish|'JW']] Talk 03:01, September 29, 2011 (UTC) :Please do not add type categories either for the same reason. 02:52, October 1, 2011 (UTC)